Ep. 48: Death Of The Heroic Master!!
Death Of The Heroic Master!! is the forty-eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fourth episode of a six-episode endgame arc, featuring the conclusion of the deadly showdown between Master Kaku and Lieutenant Colonel Shadam, the death of General Tenpou and the horrifying end of Major Zydos which preludes a shocking twist in the following episodes. Synopsis Even without their powers, the Dairanger continue to hold off Zydos to protect Master Kaku's towers as he faces his showdown with Shadam for the right to be emperor of the Gorma. Plot Zaidosu tosses Ryou in the air. Meanwhile, General Tenpou enters Shadam's room and finds Shadam with the Emperor. General Tenpou sees that the Emperor's hand is made of clay. Tenpou is shocked and Shadam slices his face. He runs out and falls to the ground. Kaku comes to his aid. Shadam comes out of the room and Tenpou bleeds. The Cotpotro bring out the Emperor. Tenpou knows the Emperor is fake. Tenpou dies in Kaku's arms. Shadam smirks. Outside the temple, the humanoid Gorma have gathered in the quarry. Kaku walks up stone steps in a cave. Shadam walks up some steps. Kaku and Shadam face each other to duel. The Cotpotro bring out the Emperor and the other Gorma bow. The Emperor sits on a pedestal. The two fighters bow, Gara watches from a far. A Cotpotro bangs a gong. Shadam and Kaku pace around each other and finally go into combat. Kaku seems to have the upper hand. At the same time, Zaidosu continues attacking the Dairanger. They fall. Zaidosu sets up a dangerous ball of energy and directs toward the Dairanger. The Dairanger get up and concentrate their energy to create a barrier. They have trouble holding it up. Master Kaku gets the best of Shadam. Shadam gets up, they fight but Kaku gets his sword. Kaku then points Shadam's sword and his own sword on Shadam's shoulders. Kaku kicks Shadam down and drops the swords and tries a chi-powered attack. Shadam, not being a fair man, Shadam spits fire at Kaku. Kaku then calls energy from the two towers he placed in the city. Everyone is surprised by this. Kaku tosses an immense power at Shadam, pushing him past the crowd and hits a hill. Shaddam then rolls down a hill. Gara walks away. Kaku shoots a thin line of red rope from his hand but it fails reaching Shadam. The tower breaks. Ryou screams. They both drink from theirs and Kaku tosses his, breaking the glass. Shadam gets the upper hand. The Dairanger groan. Only one tower is channeling power to Kaku. The Dairanger receive another blow and hit the floor. They are down but not out. Ryou notices Jin's coin. Daigo notices the peacock feather reminder he has of Kujaku. Shouji pulls out the banner the Three Idiots made him from his jacket. Kazu notices Kameo the turtle and Lin sees the twin's mother's ring in front of her. They all appear to them. Shaddam, Mystery Mother, Kujaku, Kameo and the Three Idiots behind them cheering on. Jin's coin glows in yellow. Ryou's dragon symbol appears. The ring glows green in Lin's hand. Lin's phoenix symbol appears. Shouji clutches the banner and it glows yellow. Shouji's Pegasus symbol appears. Kameo the turtle glows green and Kazu's kirin symbol shines. Daigo's feather vibrates in Kujaku's Rainbow spectrum color and Daigo's lion symbol appears. The Dairanger glow in their respective colors and the colors becomes balls of light and fly away. The lights fly to the Gorma Temple. There are placed on a table their seven Lailai Jewels, Aura Changers, and Kiba Changer. The light zoom past the higher up collumns where the Emperor usually resides. The light resonate on the items and scoop them up and turn back to their masters. The balls of light return to the Dairanger and the items appears in their hands. Jin gives a confident look and gesture of encouragement to Ryou. Kujaku nods to Daigo. The Three Idiots keep cheering on Shouji. Kameo gives Kazu words of encouragement. Unlike the others, he and the idiots are not dead. Kou and Akomaru's mother softly nods to Lin with a stern face. The Dairanger transform. Kou comes in with his Lailai Jewel, Kiba Changer and Byakkoshinken and transforms into Kibaranger. Zaidosu pulls out his Enlarging Bomb. He is so mad, that he tries dropping the small part. He realizes his faulty and then does it properly. Dairen'oh is formed and Won Tiger switches to warrior mode. Zaidosu slashes at Won Tiger, Dairen'oh tries holding Zaidosu down but it is no use. Gara has gotten to the other tower and Zaidosu tells her to destroy it, which she does, causing Kaku to be powerless against Shadam. Shadam gives him big blows. Kaku can't call out a thing and collapses, much to some of the Gorma's dismay. Some of them cheer. Zaidosu thanks Gara back in the city and he reveals his volcano-like head that spit out large sparks. Buildings explode and the team are blind. Kameo the turtle walks near his Lailai Crystal and becomes DaiMugen. They form the Heavy Chi palace and squish Zaidosu. He becomes human size again and to his utter surprise, he is clay and he is breaking apart. Gara shudders. The six Dairanger watch as he becomes a clay statue. The statue breaks apart and Gara runs off in horror. DaiMugen calls to the six. Meanwhile, Kaku is being severely beaten by Shadam. The five adult Dairanger race on their Kiber Machines to where the Gorma were. Everyone is gone except for Kaku and the five see the Gorma Palace for the first time. They run to their mentor and he is dying. They say their tearful goodbye.They clasp hands on top of his and he dies. They cry and scream out his name. Shouji screams to no end. Lin and Kazu cry and Daigo tries to hold it in. Ryou clenches Kaku. Shadam laughs in the Palace. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger *This is the final appearance of many of the notable allies of the season, including Jin Matoba, The Three Gorma Stooges, and the mother of Kou and Akomaru. Kameo will appear through the end (even though he transforms into DaiMugen for a final time in this episode) while Kujaku will appear once more next time. **This episode also marks the final appearances of General Tenpou and Zydos; both of which hint at the true nature of the Gorma revealed next time. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa